


劫（1隐藏部分）

by pjs0701



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjs0701/pseuds/pjs0701





	劫（1隐藏部分）

舌像灵活有力的蛇，在他唇齿间吮吸翻咬，直到朴正洙在金钟云怀里压制不住的粗喘。湿润的眼角，红肿的薄唇，无一不在引诱着自己。

金钟云也很激动，要说自己为了再一次品尝到这可口的美食已经等了将近6个月，他自己都不信。

小手探进朴正洙线衫的下摆，用力地揉捏着他精瘦的腰身，金钟云为数不多的性爱经验，都用在他的身上了。

一只手禁锢住他的窄腰，另一只手已经解开他的皮带，朴正洙却在喘息中挣扎出一份清明按住金钟云的手，“艺声，不可以”，他挣扎着想要起身。

不说这句话还好，说完这句话，金钟云直接把他的双手反剪到身后。金钟云有一个奇怪的性癖，这是第一次和朴正洙做爱时发现的。

对方越反抗，他就越兴奋，带着抗拒的强迫，可以让他有更高的兴致。

热吻变成啃噬，金钟云咬住朴正洙的软舌，让他无力挣扎，手已经伸进内裤。

都硬成这样了，还说什么不要。

没犹豫地俯身低头，一阵急促的手机铃声惊醒了身下衣衫不整的朴正洙。

他慌张地从包内翻出了手机，不敢注视金钟云那如狼似虎的眼神，看到来电显示后，惊出了一身冷汗。

正要按下接听键时，手机被身上的人一把夺过，金钟云不顾朴正洙的阻拦点开了免提，而后将手机放在一旁。

“正洙啊！我刚刚忘记和你说，等我这次回来就带你去巴厘岛旅游，你不是早就想去那里看看了么。”

朴正洙看着金钟云嘴角突然勾起了一抹笑意，还未来及反应，便见金钟云低下头，毫不费力地将自己的黑色西装裤和白色底裤一起扯下，一口含住还未疲软的坚挺。

朴正洙拼命压抑着喉间的呻吟，他伸手去拨弄金钟云的短发，却在下一秒被抓住了双手。


End file.
